1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of administrating controlled calls.
2. Background of the Invention
Police officers and other agents “operators” oftentimes conduct investigations during the course of their duties. In many cases, these investigations require the operator administrate a controlled call between two parties. Typically, an operator administrates a controlled call by sitting in with one of the parties to monitor and control a telephone call between the two parties. For example, the operator may work a domestic violence case which hinges on a confession from the offender, or baddie. In order to solicit the confession in a covert manner, the operator may work with a victim in a controlled environment such as a police station or the victim's home. The operator then instructs the victim throughout the course of a call placed to the baddie from the victim's phone. The operator may terminate the call if needed by physically taking the phone of the victim and ending the call or otherwise physically disrupting the line. Typically, the operator will utilize a physical recorder to document the call for evidence. In such instances, the operator will require physical hardware for connecting to the victim's phone, tapping into the victim's phone line, or recording audio when the victim's phone is in a speaker phone setting.
These configurations are less than ideal. Specifically, the physical hardware for connecting to the victim's phone may be cumbersome and have incompatibilities with different phone models or a lengthy setup process. Tapping into the victim's phone line typically requires access to a physical phone line which may be difficult with voice over internet protocol (VoIP) lines and wireless cellular phones. Additionally, the simplest option, putting the baddie on speaker, may tip off the baddie and present difficulties with audio recording quality.
Moreover, operators may not carry the necessary equipment to record a phone call during the course of their usual duties and agencies oftentimes lack the ability to issue every operator the appropriate recording hardware. Accordingly, the recording of the call between the victim and baddie may be delayed from an opportune time of collecting evidence or worse. While these difficulties are discussed with respect to an operator, private individuals (e.g., a business owner) and other entities may face similar difficulties in their respective environments.